shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparrow Hallowen
“Most people say I have daddy issues, but I disagree. I don’t have issues I have a kill list and that iron clad idiot is number one.” Sparrow Hallowen Introduction “Sparrow Hallowen is the biological daughter of Borgus, and she is also one of the many people who want him dead. The reason for this is Borgus' lack of fatherly prowess and his “accidental” killing of her mother. These factors led to her hating her father and wanting nothing more than to see his blood stain the ground. In truth however she understands that her mother's death was really an accident, and that she simply misses her father. However all the talk in her home village is all about how evil her father is and how he should burn for what he has done. Sparrow has no choice, but to act as if she agrees, or face the retribution of the whole village. Appearance Sparrow Hallowen, to her shame, stands a mere five feet and nine inches tall. Unlike her father she is not as thick as a warhorse, nor is she super strong. Sparrow Hollowen takes after her mother in both physique, but has her father’s hair color and eyes. She also has a gigantic metal arm, which she received from her father after she lost her original arm. This arm adds a lot to her weight and gives her most of her destructive power. On a normal day she wears a white shirt with a grey wrist band. She also wears bloomers and a pair of blue and silver sneakers. Despite the fact that she wears this outfit almost all the time she actually really hates it. However it was an outfit her mother wore and thus she wears it in her memory. Personality Sparrow has some real daddy issues that come from her early past. In her youth her father was not around much, but her mother spoke of him with such beautiful words that she began to idolize him. When he did return home she would spend all day trying to impress her father. Borgus, being a man of few words and a horrible father, would always compare her feats to his own as a child. She was never strong enough, nor was she ever big enough. The only complement she ever really received was that she was cute and that was soon followed by a reminder that cuteness does not get you anywhere in the world. This drove Sparrow to try and become stronger or a greater fighter, but her efforts were never enough. This failure to meet her father’s expectations had a profound effect on her. She is constantly trying to see the approval of her father and constantly trying to prove her own strength. This drove her to do crazy things like take on wild animals and pick fights with pirates. One day she picked the wrong fight and a pirate chopped off her arm. This event scared her for life, and caused her to try and rebel against her father. From that point on she chassed the dream of power, but did not talk to her father. She would react negatively toward him and begin to say things she did not mean. It was not long after that the “Accident”, happened and her mother ended up dying. Sparrow wanted nothing more than to cry to her father, but once she found out he caused it she could not stand to look at him. The villagers quickly turned against Borgus and the pirate left out to sea. Sparrow however realized it was an accident and forgave him, but the village did not. The end result is a young girl who cannot be truthful about her feelings and with a passion for domination. Even now she still chases the dream of impressing her father and thus she is drawn to battle. She is quick to snap on anybody who talks about Borgus both good and bad and generally starts a conflict with almost anybody she meets. She received the nick name Dark Lord because of the bodies she leaves in her wake and her ability to gather together people with rough personalities and past. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Sparrow fighting style is very deceptive. Most people would believe that she uses her metal arm as an offensive weapon, but in truth it acts more like a shield. Sparrows uses her gigantic left arm to block incoming attacks and strikes out with her right. Her right hand, despite not being covered in metal, is actually very powerful and has more than enough force to knock a full grown man out. With her right arm Sparrow can punch through buildings and shatter large stones. This feat is mainly thanks to her martial arts abilities. Despite the fact that Sparrow uses her metal arm mainly for defense it actually packs a powerful punch. The arm is actually a prototype to the Marine Battle Smasher. Borgus stole it from a Marine base before he was captured and sent to the fort to be executed, in fact stealing that arm was the reason Borgus was haunted down. The arm explodes once it punches something and the knuckles are made of diamond. The final design was suppose to have Sea Stone, but Borgus only stone the prototype. Devil Fruit =Jō Jō no Mi= Summary, particle Logia that gives the user the ability to control Jo Jo particles Type, Usage cause Anit Gravity Fields and manipulate Jo Jo Particles Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation later Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments later Jo Jo Arts The Jo Jo arts is term uses by Sparrow when she describes how she uses the Jo Jo no Mi. The Jo Jo no Mi gives Sparrow a tremendous power boost and allows her to do things that a normal person could not do. The Jo Jo particles gives the user the ability to first transform into Jo Jo particles and control how they bond into gravitons. Sparrow manipulates them in order to become a better fighter. Jo Jo Basics ''' The first moves she learned to do were the Jo Jo basics. The Jo Jo basics is a reference to the basic moves that come with her logia devil fruit. The Jo Jo space - Sparrow allows her extra particles to combine with the gravitons in the area causing gravity to stop working in that specific range. People running in that range will suddenly push themselves off the ground. Objects in motion will stay in motion and objects accelerating will accelerate at a constant rate. The Jo Jo space gives way to several of her Jo Jo Basics. Jo Jo Baseball – Jo Jo Baseball is a move were Sparrow tosses something while in the Jo Jo space. The object accelerates inside of the Jo Jo space and then leaves the area and flies toward its target with high speeds. Jo Jo Beat Down- Sparrow uses the Jo Jo space to beat her opponent into a bloody pulp. Sparrow uses the fact that her opponent does not have gravity to rush behind them and smash her Power Arm, which is what she calls her gigantic metal arm, into her opponent several times without letting them leave the space. She then knocks them out of the Jo Jo space flying like a shooting star. Jo Jo vortex- Sparrow creates a vortex inside of the Jo Jo space. This pulls her opponents in who have no gravity to push off of. Jo Jo invisibility- Sparrow splits herself into small Jo Jo particles rather than a giant lump of them. The end result is light not reflecting off of her making her invisible. '''Jo Jo Advance, Jo Jo Advance is the name referring to the advance moves with the Jo Jo particles. These moves are moves that do not come naturally with the Jo Jo particles, but moves that are though up and made possible through cleaver thinking and science. Advance moves however requite a lot of concentration to do. When using these moves she usually leaves herself open for attack. Jo Jo Heat Saber- The Heat Saber is a move were Sparrow creates a sword out of Jo Jo particle. The Particles on the outside are bonded to each other by the force of Sparrows control. The particles on the inside however are not bonded together and are left outside of Sparrows control. These particles want to get out of the mass and combine with the gravitons. However Sparrow does not allow them to escape. This desire to combine with Gravitons causes the Jo Jo particles to rub against each other and create friction. This friction is harnessed by Sparrow and used to melt through her enemies. Jo Jo Sea - Jo Jo Sea is a move were Sparrow forcefully combines her Jo Jo particles together and form Jo Jo molecules. These Molecules are then combined together in a loss faction to form a liquid of Jo Jo particles under her control. She then uses these particles for several things. The first is a defense, she manipulates the Jo Jo Sea as a moving wall. The wall blocks attacks and takes blows for Sparrow instead of allowing them to touch her. The second use of Jo Jo sea is for Sparrow to ues it as a walk way. It is an easy way for her to cross the ocean, or for her to cross over rough terrain, despite the fact that she can fly. It can also be uses to make coating to preventer herself from being covered with water. Jo Jo Monster- Jo Jo Monster is another move that uses Jo Jo Molecules. These Molecules take the shape of a floating blob. The blob then uses more Jo Jo molecules to act as whips. These whips are sharped down the graviton level at the tip and allow her create to pierce through tough defenses and beat down people with the blunt portions of the whips. Jo Jo Whip- A Whip made of Jo Jo molecules. Jo Jo Spear- Jo Jo Spear is a move were Sparrow condinces her Jo Jo Molecules into a blacken spear. She then toss the spear into the ground and digs it into the eath. The Jo JO Molecules then break free from each other and move over a area undergound and then split up into several Jo Jo particles. The result is massive chunks of earth popoing out othe ground and flying into the air. Jo Jo Drill- Sparrows creates a drill out of her Jo Jo particles. The drill however is created after she uses Jo Jo space. This allows her to spin her drill as fast as she wants. She continues to this till the dirlll reaches inisain speeds. Then she covers it with haki and lunches herself out of her Jo Jo space and drill straight through her target. Jo Jo Wrath Jo Jo Wrath are Sparrows more powerful moves. These moves take a lot of concentration and preperation for her to uses. They are not moves that she can just do on a fly, but they are moves that will end a fight with one shot. The Jo Jo Wrath set all come from the same mold. Sparrows creates massive balls of Jo Jo molecues and uses them to attack her oppoent. Jo Jo Pop, Jo Jo Party, or Jo Jo Black Sun Jo Jo Pop- Jo Jo Pop is one of Sparrows more powerful moves. Sparrow first creates seveal giant balls of Jo Jo Particles. These Particles are then lunched into there ground around a mountain. Like Jo Jo spear it causes the mountain to pop off the ground. She then jumps forward and kick the mountain toward a target. As the object flies she then removes the Jo Jo particles from the object causing it to fly toward its target with the full force of gravity. Jo Jo Party - Jo Jo party is a defensive and a offensive move. When Sparrow causes Jo Jo party she either uses two forms. The first is several small Jo Jo Molecule balls that are the size of basket balls. When she uses this size she usually uses them to literally beat her opponent to death with swift attacks that bombard them all at one. Or the second variation were she uses it as a massive rotating defense that blocks out attacks. The second Party when she creates massive Jo Jo molecus balls is used on bigger opponents like giants. She covers the balls in haki and then beats her opponent down as she did the first. Jo Jo Black Sun- Jo Jo Black Sun follows the same principle as Jo Jo heat saver. When Sparrow uses Jo Jo black sun she creates several Gigantic rings of Jo Jo particles all inside a sing gigantic Jo Jo Molecule Ball. Every ring spins in the opposite direction as the one next to it at extreme speeds. This causes the gigantic Jo Jo ball to pick up massive heat. The heat causes the ball to shine like the sun. At this point she has two options. The first is let her opponent die from the sheer heat and the second is to smash that ball into her target both smashing them and burning them. Jo Jo Black Sun has another variation called Jo Jo Black Star. Jo Jo Black Star is a move were Sparrow creates multiple small Jo Jo Black Suns. Instead of holding it above ground she implants them into the earth. She then causes them to build up massive heat and then causes the ground to melt. The molten rock burns and destroys everything in range of her attack. History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:Female Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Cyborg Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:LordNoodleXIV